One Request
by Gleek4
Summary: Set to Simple Plan's Untitled. Finn makes one request in the middle of the night, but things take a turn down the wrong path.


This isn't one of my best fics, but I wrote this to Simple Plan's _Untitled._

* * *

><p>Eyes drooping, Kurt slumped against Dalton's leather sofa present in his dorm when his phone vibrated. "Mmm?"<p>

"Kurt, can you come home?"

"Finn, it's late. Why are you calling? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Kurt felt as if he could almost see Finn shake his head.

"No, I really need to see you, please. Just come home for the night. I'll even drive you back in the morning.

Kurt sighed before responding. "Yeah, I'll be there is twenty minutes. You better have a great reason for this request at ten at night."

"Hurry home," Finn murmured before hanging up. Kurt quickly packed an overnight bag and rushed to his car. Not only was he exhausted from all the piling school work, but Blaine and he were on a break.

Kurt drove down the dimly lit hallway listening to soft Broadway tunes to keep him awake. A semi truck was approaching his side from the fast lane, and it wasn't until the truck was beside him that Kurt noticed that the large automobile was sliding into his lane.

"Shit," he murmured pressing on the gas, but it was too late. The truck began to push the Navigator towards the ditch, and Kurt, sensing that he wasn't going to be able to get back on course, unbuckled his seat beat trying to get to the passenger seat in order to save himself from the impact that was sure to come.

But he didn't make it in time. With one leg over the center console and the other still by the gas pedal, the semi gave one final shove, pushing the Navigator into the ditch where it turned hard on its side. The impact sent Kurt's body forward with a jolt, and his head hit the window.

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight_

Finn lied in Kurt's old bed restlessly, waiting for Kurt to come home. The smell of Kurt's unique scent still lingered within the mattress. After being away from him more often, Finn soon realized that he missed Kurt.

He called Kurt that night hoping Kurt would come exhausted and fall into his arms. He'd carry the petite boy to bed where they would cling to each other.

Twenty minutes later, the time Kurt had claimed he'd be home, past without a sound. Finn left the basement and wandered the kitchen, anticipating the quiet opening and closing of the door. Soon, thirty minutes became forty minutes, and Finn was getting antsy. He called Kurt's cell phone only to be greeting by his voicemail.

_And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

Kurt tried reaching for his cell phone, but overwhelming pain shot through his body for his arm was already twisted in an unnatural position. He cried out in hurt, but no one came to his aid. Trying harder, he attempted to move out of the warped pose, but he began to feel light headed. The light dimmed from his vision, and he succumbed without a further fight, letting his body go limp.

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

Carole woke with a jerk when the home telephone rang obnoxiously in the night atmosphere. Burt, on the other hand, rolled over, snoring off the disturbance.

"My baby," she screamed. Her screech woke Burt look at her with worried eyes. Finn burst through the door, and his face paled when he saw his mother's expression.

"Please stay calm, Ma'am. You're son is in surgery as we speak, and he'll be staying Toledo Children's Hospital. On route 224, a truck driver fell asleep and ran him off the road. I don't have any specifics here, but someone should be sent down to see him when he's out of surgery considering the traumatic night he's had."

After hanging up the phone, Carole clutched at her husband unable to speak through the sobs ripping up her throat. Though Kurt wasn't her biological son, the two had a very real family-like relationship.

"It's K- Kurt," she cried out, "he was run off the road by a truck driver."

Finn froze and the room spun around him.

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again_

Burt drove the family to the hospital where Kurt had been taken. Silent tears washed Finn's cheeks, but no one took notice. They were all much too focused on the injured boy to console someone ready to have a breakdown.

Staring out into the cruel cold November night, Finn found himself wishing that he replay the day. Instead, he should have shown up at Dalton and stayed the night with Kurt. Sucking in a shallow breath, his tears flowed heavier.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't <em>

Finn sat with Burt and his mother. He tucked his face into the nook of his mother's neck while she rubbed his back soothingly. "He's going to be okay," she murmured in a mantra, but it seemed as if she was trying to convince herself more than her son. Burt wrapped his arm around his wife, but stared straight ahead wondering how such a terrible thing could happen to his son.

Relaxing in his mother's warmth, Finn focused on all the happy times he'd had with his step-brother. He focused on the smile that often graced Kurt's face, the way his hair was always pristine, and the clothes that hugged to his lean body. Fatigue was pulling on him, but Finn refused to fall asleep before seeing Kurt.

Finally, a nurse approached the silent family and led them to the room where Kurt remained.

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me <em>

Thoughts ran rapidly through his mind while the he got closer to the door. Would Kurt be made at him for calling him so late? Was Kurt going to blame him?

A white bandage of gauze was bound around his head, and a long cut scarred the porcelain cheek.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Burt's voice wavered, and he stroked his son's forehead.

Pale blue eyes flickered open and welled with tears almost instantly. "Daddy," he whimpered, and Burt pulled his boy into his arms.

"You scared me so bad."

Finn didn't want to interrupt the tender moment between father and son, but his feet had minds of their own. Burt backed away, and Kurt turned toward Finn. Though his arm was held in a cast, Finn didn't miss the way Kurt's fingers twitched in his direction as if beckoning Finn to him.

The taller boy took the signal and wrapped his arms around the fragile body tenderly.

Carole kissed Kurt's forehead before pulling Burt out of the room for a cup of coffee.

When they left, Finn embraced his brother tightly, his hands aching to touch him. He couldn't believe his had done this to him. "Finn, what was it you wanted to see me for?"

Finn couldn't hold back his sobs has he held tighter to Kurt who winced, but Kurt wasn't about to push him away. "I just wanted to hold you," he voice muffled in Kurt's hair. "You were supposed to come home tired and have me help to our room where we would fall asleep in each other's warm. I just wanted to see you."

Kurt would have liked nothing more than wrap his arms around the other boy, but one arm was stuck in a cast and the other was heavy with fatigue. Instead, he just nuzzled against the radiating heat from Finn's chest.

Finn kissed Kurt on the forehead before touching his lips to the weak boy's before pressing his forehead to the gauze covered one.

"Are you alright?" Carole stood in the door, and Finn released his step-brother.

_I made my mistakes  
>I've got nowhere to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

"It's my fault Kurt got into this mess. I called him asking if he could come home; he could have been saved from this if I hadn't called. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

"No one is going to blame you, honey," his mother hugged him before fussing over Kurt.

Finn wanted to scream. It was his fault Kurt was lying in the hospital bed covered with injuries. _'Guilty, I'm so guilty. Vain, I was vain.' _He thought wanting nothing more than to cling back onto the other boy.

"I'm sleepy," Kurt murmured as his drugs began to kick in. Burt reentered the room and ran his fingers through the messy tresses while his son slipped under.

Finn looked down ashamed at what his one little request had led. _How could this happen to me?_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


End file.
